This invention relates to indicator devices and more particularly to stack lights, also known as light towers or tower lights. Indicator devices such as stack lights have been used in industrial control applications including industrial machinery such as machine tools, other metalworking and material processing equipment, assembly line equipment, and the like. Stack lights are typically mounted and electrically connected to the top of a machine to help the machine operator, supervisor, or anyone else in the area visually and audibly quickly identify the status of the machine. In the past, a round light tower emitting a continuous light and sound did an adequate job. However, devices having such limited functionality have not kept pace with machines as they continue to become more sophisticated in function.